Things Have Changed
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: After spending three months in the city, Johnny finally finds change, and sees just how much his new life has affected him. Title in-progress. Rated for slash, language, sexual references, and alcohol/drugs.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_Story__: "Things Have Changed"  
Chapter: 1: "Introduction"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

* * *

_

I never expected it to be like this. Yes, I _did_ ask for change…and change is what I got. But…this isn't what I wanted. This isn't what I planned…

Just three months ago I was sitting in my small, shitty apartment with Will and Tunny, just after getting fired from my job at the 7-11. Now I'm sitting in an even smaller, shittier loft that I share with my new friends.

The city isn't quite the Jingletown I always dreamed of. It has its up's and down's. But as Will went on to raise a child with his girlfriend and Tunny decided to join the army, I knew I needed to find my own life. Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake by moving into a new environment so quickly. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to stay home.

I've done a lot of shit in the past three months, but I feel that only one thing has _truly_ changed my life.

As I lay down half-naked next to Jimmy after a hardcore night, I started to reflect on everything that's happened to me in the city, and wonder how it all began…

I never expected it to be like this…


	2. Chapter 2: Pillow Talk

_Story: "Things Have Changed"  
Chapter: 2: "Pillow Talk"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned_

_A/N: Okay, just in case of confusion…In this fic, St. Jimmy is a real person. Before the musical came out, I always thought of Jimmy as fake, nothing more than an alter-ego to Johnny. But now with Broadway's changes (and Jimmy being incredibly hot) I'm seeing him as a real person. Also, as I'm writing, I picture the characters as John Gallagher jr, Tony Vincent, and the rest of the original cast (as most people probably are, since the play's only been out for a couple of months). Also, since Whatsername doesn't actually have a real name, I just have the other characters refer to her as 'Whatsername' like it's any normal name. I didn't want to make one up either…_

_I forgot the disclaimer last time…sorry!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own American Idiot. That belongs to the amazing Green Day and…whoever the directors are._

_Also, thanks for the reviews/alerts! ;D_

* * *

Chapter 2:

I crept out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Jimmy. I took one last look at Jimmy before advancing out the door, still wearing nothing but my boxers. It didn't matter; Whatsername wouldn't notice if I decided to throw on a shirt and pants anyway.

I walked out of Jimmy's room and down the hallway to our kitchen. There was Whatsername, out and about. She was already dressed for the day, and making breakfast for us. She must've known damn well that neither Jimmy nor I would have bothered with breakfast. Green Day's CD was blasting, and it managed to wake me up completely.

"Morning," Whatsername greeted, as perky as ever.

"What's got you up so early?" I asked.

She laughed at me, rolling her eyes. "I'm not early. You're just really late!" She flipped one of her pancakes on the frying pan.

"Really?" I scratched my head. "What time is it?"

"Uhh…" She paused from her cooking to check her phone. "A quarter to one," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh…Not too bad. We've had worse before." I smiled.

She nodded her head playfully, but didn't bother looking up from her pan.

My mind started to wander as we both stood there in silence. Nothing was heard except the sizzling of the frying pan. I couldn't stop thinking about the night before.

_How could I let myself fall under Jimmy's trap? I mean, he probably doesn't even like me. He probably just used me…_

I didn't want to think about it anymore…

"So, uhh…nice pancakes."

"Johnny, dear," Whatsername looked up at me. "They're crapes."

"Oh, you know you can't get fancy with me. I don't know anything about food. If it's edible, it goes into my mouth. Sometimes even when it's not edible…"

Whatsername cringed, even though we both knew it was just a joke. "Go get Jimmy for breakfast."

"He's not awake yet." _Damn. Why did I say that? That sounds so suspicious…_

"Oh? Then why did you come from his room?"

I had to shuffle through my mind for an excuse, and _fast_…Whatsername's a witty thinker, and could easily improvise an explanation at any time. But me…I was the opposite. "I was…um…seeing if he was awake…But he wasn't…So I…came here…"

Whatsername didn't buy my story at all…especially since my room's on the other side of the loft, and she surely would have seen me walk to Jimmy's. She shot me a quizzical glance, but decided not to interrogate me. Not that I expected her to…I knew she would keep quiet. She likes finding things out secretly on her own. "Okay then…Would you go wake him up now for me?"

"Uh-huh…" I fast-walked out of the kitchen, to Jimmy's room. It looked like he was just waking up when I walked in.

He looked up at me. Morning Jimmy didn't look anything like regular Jimmy. His eyeliner was smeared all over his face, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were crusty. But he still looked beautiful.

"Morning," he said, dully.

"Dude. Put some clothes on."

"Excuse me…?" He looked at me strangely. "You're only wearing boxers yourself." He got up, about to walk out, mumbling, "It's my house. I'll wear whatever the fuck I want."

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned around. "Yes Johnny?"

"Whatsername's already suspicious…" I exhaled heavily. "And we need to talk about what happened…"

"There's nothing to talk about. And what do you mean '_Whatsername's already suspicious_'?"

"Forget it…Just…Why'd we do it Jimmy?"

He picked up yesterday's jeans off the floor and put them on. "Good enough for you?"

"Huh?"

"I don't need to dirty up a shirt just for morning breakfast, do I?"

"Oh…No that's fine."

"Cool." Jimmy walked to the drawer to find a belt.

"Jimmy…" I said.

"Yes?"

"Why'd we do it?"

He paused, scratching his forehead. "Alcohol," he said simply.

"No."

"Uhh…yeah."

"No."

"Yes Johnny. Why else would we do it?"

"Alcohol doesn't make people do stupid things. Alcohol helps people do things they don't have the guts to do sober."

"Thanks Dr. Phil." Jimmy nodded his head at me and looked me square in the eyes. "So what you're saying is…that if I was sober, I would have thought of having sex with you. But I wouldn't have done it because I '_don't have the guts_'."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then say what you meant…"

"We can't blame alcohol though! I mean, we're the ones who did it…"

"Look Johnny. This is the difference between you and me. You dwell on things for a _long_ time. But me…I don't do that. By tomorrow it'll be like nothing ever happened." He sighed loudly. "Unless, of course, I actually had feelings for you…"

My eyes widened at that, but I decided to play it off like he didn't even mention that last comment. "So maybe you don't care…but I do."

Jimmy suddenly looked at me strangely. "Uhh Johnny? You weren't a…a virgin. Were you…?"

"No…It wasn't my first time _ever_. It was just my first time with…another guy…"

"Don't sweat it Kid. It was my first time with a guy too…"

"Really? That makes me feel so much better!"

"Good. That was the point. So are we done here?" He asked, about to leave the room once again.

"Wait…Jimmy I think I'm gay…"

_Oh my God why did I just tell him that…? I'm so stupid sometimes._

"Uhh…duh?" He gave me the weirdest look ever. "Why else would you have sex with me?"

"Wait. So then…you're gay too?"

"Eh…I swing both ways."

"But I don't!" I shouted. "I should be straight…Like I always have been!"

"Well I guess my extremely gorgeous looks turned you gay then…" Jimmy joked. Yes, it was funny. But at the time, I got mad at him for that comment.

I just decided to laugh it off. "C'mon. Breakfast is getting cold. Whatsername made _crapes_."

_I can't believe Jimmy was so cool with that whole conversation. Maybe he didn't just use me after all…_

_

* * *

A/N: …And there's chapter two. It's not that long, but I think it's pretty good. I didn't make up that thing about the alcohol that Johnny said. But I don't remember where I heard it from…Expect chapter three shortly! =)_


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Care

_Story: "Things Have Changed"  
Chapter: 3: "I Don't Care"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned_

_A/N: Okay, so here's chapter three. I was up till one in the morning working on this so I hope it's good! It's also a lot longer than the last chapter. Thanks to my review-ers:_

_SmashTheSilence: Thanks:) I hope you like more of Jimmy in this chapter! Although he doesn't show up until, towards the end._

_LunaAlice322: Thanks:) Thanks for clearing up the whole St. Jimmy Broadway thing for me. It's not going to change my story in any way, but I'm glad you told me._

_Jamie Ann Canonico: Thanks:) Three times? Lucky! I love John Gallagher jr too! I hope you like this chapter._

_Lizsername: I just read the tweets on your profile! You are so lucky you got to talk to them! If I had a Twitter I would go do that right now!_

* * *

"Breakfast _and_ dinner? In one day?" I walked over to Whatsername who was, once again, at the stove.

"I guess I'm just in a cooking mood." She smiled at me as I walked over to her.

"And good thing 'cause I'm starving!"

"Oh, so you're just going to assume this is for you?" she joked as we both laughed.

"Well that's a mighty-big pan of pasta for just one person."

"Actually, it's for all of us." She poured the large pan of pasta into a strainer as steam started to fill the room. "I was thinking we could all eat right here in the loft for once."

"You mean…_together_?" I asked reluctantly.

"That's the point Sweetie."

I groaned loudly, making my way towards to couch. "Oh…Just _great_…" I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Something's wrong…" Whatsername said, concerned.

"No." I paused. "I just don't think Jimmy'll be up for the whole idea."

Whatsername laughed. "So you already had your daily dose of Jimmy at morning breakfast?"

"Something like that…" I managed to grunt out.

"Johnny…One night of dinner with your roommates won't kill either of you."

"It just might."

"Look. You and Jimmy may…disagree a lot. But I know you don't hate each other as you let on to."

"Oh. You have _no_ idea."

"You two seemed find during breakfast."

I didn't give her an answer right away. "Whatsername, can I talk to you?"

"Well we're talking now aren't we?"

"Funny…" I looked down. "Seriously. Can we go for a walk?"

"What? Why?"

"Please! Just around the block a few times."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm charging you by the hour," she teased.

"What?

"Hey, that meat-sauce isn't going to cook itself."

"Ugh, whatever." I grabbed two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Whatsername.

"Oh yeah, and there will be a five dollar charge for whining, so watch the attitude."

I shut the lights and the door behind us. We walked off the stoop and into the city in front of us. The first five minutes of our walk were filled with silence. Whatsername stopped with the jokes, realizing that I was actually upset. But we went on, drinking and walking. I finished my beer and threw the empty can onto the grass.

"Thanks for walking with me," I finally said.

"No problem. And since I would never actually charge you, take all the time you need."

"I need to tell you something Whatsername. It's not about you, but I need you to know. I guess there's no easy way to say this…" Whatsername urged me to go on. I eventually blurted out, "Me and Jimmy hooked up last night!"

Whatsername froze, wide-eyed. "You…_what_? Okay, define 'hook up' right now!"

"We had sex, okay?"

"How'd it happen?" Whatsername asked, a lot calmer. She put her arm around me sympathetically.

"I don't know. First we were just hanging out. Then the next thing I know, we're on his bed kissing. Then the next thing I know, we're-"

"Whoa! No need to finish that thought Johnny."

I glared at her.

"Was there alcohol involved?"

"Slightly. Jimmy thinks alcohol is the only reason. But…" I exhaled loudly. "…I actually wanted to do it."

"Oh, so you guys talked about it afterwards?"

"Yeah, this morning before breakfast.

"Oh! See, that explains a lot."

"Yeah…"

"But if you two talked, what's the problem?"

"The problem is," I started. "I don't think Jimmy feels the same way as me."

Whatsername took one last sip of her beer before discarding it. "Wait, so you actually _like_ Jimmy?

"I'm afraid so."

"Afraid?" Whatsername asked. "Why does this have to be a bad thing?"

"Look. You have no idea how confused I am right now. I have no clue how I'm supposed to be feeling. I've had these…thoughts about Jimmy for a few weeks now. It's just not fair. It's not _me_. I've been straight all my life. And now what?"

"Johnny. Nobody realizes he's gay in kindergarten."

"Yes, but I'm _nineteen_! I've been with girls before. I've slept with a few of them."

"Okay, so maybe you're bisexual Dear."

"So maybe I am. But the point is…When I asked for change this is _not_ what I meant."

"Be careful what you wish for, isn't that what they always say?"

After we'd walked around the block several times we stopped in front of the loft.

"Tell Jimmy how you feel," Whatsername said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "…At dinner tonight."

"What?"

"Yes! I'll leave you two alone after a while."

Skeptical of the plan, I nodded my head. "Fine. But it better work."

"I make no promises." She smiled as we both walked inside.

~x~

I sat at the table quietly, waiting for Whatsername and Jimmy.

"I figured I'd just grab something to eat at the bar," Jimmy said to Whatsername as they _finally_ arrived. A look of disgust crossed Jimmy's face as he noticed everything set up nicely. "What is this? Happy family dinner night?"

I starred down timidly at the large bowl of pasta on the table in front of me.

"No. But I cooked. So I figured we could all eat together for once," Whatsername said.

Jimmy chuckled, looking around the room. "I _do_ love pasta so count me in!" He was making me feel completely invisible. "Any leftover beer?" He opened the fridge and rummaged around it in hopes of finding a few drinks. "Damn it," he said to himself. "Y'know what? I'll go get some. Be right back."

"No!" Whatsername exclaimed, making me look up and Jimmy turn around. "I'll go get it."

"Are you sure? I mean, you cooked, and the liquor store is right across the street."

"It's fine." She grabbed my wallet off the table and walked out of the loft, which was completely normal. The three of us always shared money.

There was me. There was Jimmy.

"And then there were two…" Jimmy laughed, pulling up a chair directly across from me. He dug into his pasta, savoring every bite. I just picked at my food.

"So do you not talk anymore?" Jimmy finally asked, after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

I looked up from my dish after a moment. "No I still talk…just not to you." So apparently blurting out the first thing that popped into my head wasn't exactly the best idea.

"Excuse me…?" Jimmy looked more shocked than ever, getting up from his seat.

"No. Jimmy. I-"

"Save it Johnny."

At that moment Whatsername walked in, holding a six-pack of beer in one hand, closing the door behind her with the other hand. She turned around to find Jimmy storming out of the room angrily. "Jimmy…?"

"Everyone's so full of shit!" he yelled, just before we heard his bedroom door slam shut from down the hall.

"Okay, _somebody_ needs to tell me what happened here…"


	4. Chapter 4: Roommate Bonding Day

_Story: "Things Have Changed"  
Chapter: 4: "Roommate Bonding Day"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned_

_SmashTheSilence: I think I might have PMed you with the answer to your question but I can't remember. So anyway, yes, Jimmy does care about Johnny as a friend (even if he refuses to admit it sometimes)._

_Lizsername: You're soooo awesome, and I can't wait until you come to BHS! Trust me, it's not as bad as everyone says, you're going to have a blast in high school! Freshmen year was so fun and easy, but beware because sophomore year sucks the worst!_

_Jamie Anne Coconino: Haha I'm happy you liked the Whatsername quote. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You're soooo lucky to have met John Gallagher jr! :D_

* * *

Chapter Four:

The rest of the night was horrible. Jimmy and I refused to speak or make eye contact with each other. And, needless to say, Whatsername's dinner plans were out of the question. Minutes after the incident, Jimmy _did_ walk back into the dining room, but only to get his bowl of pasta and a beer. He locked himself in his room for the remainder of the day. I was surprised that he didn't decide to drink away his problems at the bar; like he usually did anytime he was pissed off or sad.

I wanted to go after him. I wanted to sit in front of his door until he finally decided to talk to me. But Whatsername advised against it.

"Trust me Dear, you're the last person he wants to see right now," she told me as I started to walk towards Jimmy's room.

I didn't stop though. I didn't feel like listening to her.

"Johnny…" Whatsername said, making me turn around.

"Fine. You're right." I stopped walking and turned around. My head crooked slightly down. "It's just…I can't have Jimmy mad at me like this. It's killing me inside."

"You know he doesn't dwell on things."

"Yeah but-"

"You know he won't drag this on any longer than a day."

"But Whatsername, we get in so many fights. We argue all the time. What if this is it? What if now he decides that he doesn't wanna be associated with me anymore?"

"Johnny, you're being paranoid, that's all." She gave me a reassuring smile. "Besides, if it was that serious I wouldn't let it get that far."

I sighed loudly. "The dinner thing was a great idea, and I screwed it up. We should do more roommate-bonding sometime."

"Do you actually want to do more 'roommate-bonding' or do you just want to find more excuses to be with Jimmy?"

I blushed, and we both laughed. "You suck sometimes," I joked as we continued to chuckle.

The next day was better. A lot better. Whatsername, in an attempt to break the tension, had me meet her at some lake. I had to walk a mile from the loft just to get there. I didn't understand what the point was, but when I got there it was all made clear.

There were kids swimming around playfully in the shallow end of the water. There were teens on the beach sitting at tables and chatting. There were adults sitting in chairs on the beach, talking and tanning. There were…Whatsername and Jimmy…who were standing near a dock. I walked over to my friends.

_This better not be her idea of 'roommate-bonding',_ I thought.

I expected his reaction towards me to be a mixture of surprised and pissed. But he didn't say anything when I arrived. Actually, he showed no sign of emotion at all, throwing me off guard.

"Wow Johnny, what brings you here on a day such as today?" Whatsername asked, walking towards me.

"Well…You invited me."

"Right…Well I'll be right back. I'm gunna go get some beers for us."

Jimmy turned around. "Wasn't that your excuse last time?" he asked bluntly.

"What excuse? I just wanna get some drinks."

Meanwhile, I went through Whatsername's car to see what she packed for our day of fun.

_Some towels. Some sunscreen. Some snacks. Some extra clothes. Here we go…an iPod speaker._

I pulled it out of the car and rummaged around the glove compartment for an iPod. Finally finding it, I let Whatsername take the car to the nearest liquor store, once again leaving me along with Jimmy.

We still weren't talking to each other, but I assumed we were on good terms since I caught him shooting me a smile. Once we were alone, he ripped off his shirt and dove into the water. I took my shirt off too, but sat on the edge of the dock, searching for a song to play. After looking through all the artists on Whatsername's iPod, Green Day was my final choice. _She's A Rebel_ started to blast from the speakers as I watched Jimmy swim around aimlessly. Towards the end of the song Jimmy got out of the water and started to dry himself off with a towel. I just watch as he did all this. After about a minute of baking in the sun, Jimmy sat right next to me, letting his feet dangle just like mine. My heart started taking a faster rhythm, but not enough for Jimmy to really notice a difference in my breathing.

Then he looked at me. "My make-up's smeared, isn't it?" he asked.

"A little bit."

He rolled his eyes.

"But it's fine," I assured him.

"So why did you even agree to come here today anyway?" he asked me, out of the blue.

"Because I just can't live without you," I joked.

_It's true…_ I thought.

He smiled at me. "Doesn't this song remind you of Whatsername a little?"

"Uhh...I guess so..." I really had no clue what to say to that.

The song changed to _Extraordinary Girl_. It was Jimmy's favorite song off the album. I also really liked it. I started to mimic the drum beat on my legs.

Jimmy watched as I did so. "A little slower," he said.

In hopes to keep his attention, I didn't listen to him. I continued to drum at my own pace.

It started to annoy Jimmy. "Your drumming is off," he said, frustrated. "Here." He took my hands in his, and started to drum a little slower.

The feeling of my hand being in his sent chills up my spine. My breathing got even heavier and my heart-rate increased. I had the overwhelming desire to just kiss him right then and there. But I decided against that. Suddenly, the drumming stopped, as the actual song began to start. I though Jimmy would pull his hands, and the magic, away. But instead, he held my hands even tighter.

The only thing that could have made that an even more perfect moment was a kiss. And so, it happened. Without thinking, I leaned closer and kissed Jimmy's lips. They were so soft that I didn't want to let go. But I had to…

Jimmy froze, not even bothering to remove my hands from his. I didn't know what to make of his expression. He didn't look mad. He didn't look happy either. He seemed a little taken aback, but I couldn't tell if it was bad or good.

_Letterbomb_ started to play, but it wasn't until after the intro that Jimmy moved. This time he leaned in and kissed _me_. It was only a few seconds long, but lasted longer than the first one. After a few moments Whatsername's car appeared, and we both pulled back.

He smiled at me, but then said, "don't tell Whatsername this time." He jumped back into the water like nothing had even happened.

_

* * *

A/N: And there's another chapter. Hehe to the Whatsername song joke (if anyone caught it). I actually took the time to come up with chapter titles too! So anyway, questions, comments, constructive criticism…? Review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: All By Myself

___Story: "Things Have Changed"  
Chapter: 5: "All By Myself"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned_

_A/N: Don't be alarmed! It's me, just with a new pen-name. Here's chapter five. I think this is the best one yet (plot-wise and writing-wise). Thanks reviewers…_

_Lizsername: Here's the promised chapter! And I used my favorite name, Shannon, in this chapter haha! By the way, I'm sad…I was going to ask out your older brother but then we found him making out with your boyfriend! :D_

_Jamie Ann Canonico: I'm jealous that you get to see this play so many times! haha :)_

_crazespoon: anonymous review FTW! :D I'm glad you like this._

_Same disclaimer, same warnings…_

* * *

Chapter Five:

The days slowly passed. Jimmy and I were on friendly terms again. But, unfortunately for me, my friendship with Jimmy was based on arguments and meaningless bickering. I thought of secretly telling Whatsername of the events at the lake, but eventually decided against it.

Friday arrived. Even though I was out of school, Fridays were still treasured. I would usually spend my Friday nights out and about. Sometimes I would accompany Jimmy at the bar and get completely wasted. Sometimes I would go on endless walks, exploring around the city. Sometimes I would heat up some buttery popcorn and watch a scary movie with Whatsername. But that Friday night I relaxed by myself in the loft. I was too tired, and I wasn't in the mood to put drugs in my system to get energy. So I remained alone and dormant for the night.

Whatsername got home at about eleven o'clock to find me laying face-down on the couch in my boxers, cigarette in hand. She met up with an old friend for coffee earlier, and ended up staying out for most of the day. "Johnny," Whatsername started, looking around the room. "I make sure to always smoke outside, and Jimmy at least keeps his in his room. Can't you do the same?"

I groaned, still lying down helplessly.

Whatsername opened the windows. "It reeks in here."

"Sorry," I said, sitting up. "I didn't feel like going outside. And I only smoked one anyway…"

"Lazy…" Whatsername joked.

"Hey, I was exhausted today. Not even masturbating helped…"

"Johnny…Too much info…"

"Oh, you're such a girl sometimes." I finally got up and walked to the fridge. I hadn't eaten anything yet that day. "So how was your day?"

"Ehh…Shannon's a little…odd. She hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her. But she's doing great!"

I really didn't care, and Whatsername could tell.

"Any word from Jimmy?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's at the bar. He won't be home for a few more hours."

About a moment after I said that, none other than St. Jimmy walked through the door. He looked like he was about to collapse, but he defiantly wasn't drunk.

"Hey," Whatsername and I said in unison.

"Hey…" Jimmy walked down the hall to his room.

Whatsername and I exchanged glances.

He's just tired," I assured her. "Not drunk."

"He's at least a little tipsy."

"There's a difference…"

Jimmy walked back in, this time shirtless. "I need to talk to you Johnny. Come to my room." He snatched a piece of gum from the counter. "Now."

I was startled. I was scared and worried beyond belief. But I did as I was told, and followed Jimmy into his room. Whatsername smiled at me reassuringly before I got up and left.

Jimmy shut the door behind me. "Sit," he ordered simply.

I sat on his bed and he pulled up a chair next to me. He chewed his gum nervously.

_What's going on?_

Jimmy finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

"It's…okay?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"No! It's not okay."

"Care to rewind?"

"I…I care about you Johnny. That's why I'm telling you this." Jimmy's tone was worrying me even more…But I couldn't let him know that…

"I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Maybe not…" He looked up at me. "I…found…something…"

I jerked my head to the side, confused even more. "Oh," I said, trying not to sound completely stupid. "What kind of thing?"

"The bad kind…"

"Alright Jimmy, cant' you elaborate?"

"Can I…what?" He seemed suddenly puzzled.

I rolled my eyes. "Elaborate. Can you tell me what's wrong instead of stalling?"

"Oh…Fine." He sat up. "Johnny…I found something…on my…junk."

I finally realized what he was trying to say. "Wha—What?"

He just nodded.

"What kind of thing?" I asked again, much more serious this time.

"I don't know. A wart, I guess."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting checked next week. And I think you should too."

"Next week? Who knows what could happen 'till next week?"

"Johnny don't freak out."

I paused. "How long have you known?"

Jimmy swallowed his gum. "About…two weeks."

I froze. "Two weeks? Jimmy, you didn't say anything to me for two weeks?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to freak out."

"You should have told me once you found it…"

"I know. We'll go together next week okay? We'll get through this Johnny."

I got up from the bed. "You're right. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy."

Jimmy stayed silent as I exited the room. I wiped a tear away from my eye as I walked back down the hall. I felt the sudden need to tell Whatsername everything…


	6. Chapter 6: Last Night On Earth

_Story: "Things Have Changed"  
__Chapter: 6: "Last Night On Earth"  
__Author: StJimmyHasSinned (or SensesFaillxx)_

_A/N: um I don't have much to say this time…but…THANKS REVIEWERS:_

_Lizsername: yeahh you already know what's about to happen and practically the rest of this story…but keep reading! :)_

_JamieOfSuburbia: haha your reviews are so funny! Thanks. :)_

* * *

I felt a lot better about the issue after Jimmy and I got checked. It was awkward having a male doctor considering…

We both took turns practically explaining our sex lives to the doctor, and each other. It was embarrassing that Jimmy had to hear how many _less_ girls I've been with than him. I'd only been with three girls, all who I've actually had feelings for at a point. Jimmy couldn't even give an exact number of his girls, only remembering a few names. It was actually a bit scary to hear everything Jimmy's done with his sexual partners, but I was pleased to hear that he wasn't joking when he said I was the first guy he's been with.

So maybe having sex with Jimmy wasn't my best decision ever, but I don't regret it. No defiant results could be determined at the time, but the doctor assured us that there was nothing to worry about.

~x~

I found Jimmy in a grimy, worn-out parking lot. It obviously hadn't been used for years. There was graffiti, mold, and other indescribable things. Jimmy sat on a curb, with a small backpack beside him, biting at a fingernail nervously. He seemed not to even notice my presence.

I stood still, observing Jimmy. He looked almost…scared…upset…For the first time, I could see all the sincere features of St. Jimmy's face hiding behind all the eye-makeup. "Jimmy," I whispered, walking toward him cautiously.

He remained silent, barely even lifting his head up to see me.

I advanced closer and closer, and eventually sat next to him.

His genuine smile shone suddenly, but he still didn't talk. He picked up that backpack that was sitting beside him. From inside the bag, he pulled out a gun. He smiled once again as he pointed it into the open air.

I gasped at the mere sight of it. "J-Jimmy. What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Dude, say something!" I panicked.

"Chill out Johnny. It's not loaded. Yet."

"Wh-where are the bullets?" I asked, half-scared to know the answer.

He patted the backpack. "Right in here…" He paused. "I could easily shoot myself. Right now. I probably would have if you didn't show up."

I grabbed the gun from Jimmy. "Don't do anything," I said, unusually stern.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. He wanted to snatch the gun back from me; I could see it in his eyes. Even if he _did_ take the gun back, he wouldn't have shot himself; he just wanted to hold the internal power of it. He wanted to feel unstoppable, but the last thing I was about to do was give it back to him…

"I fucked some bitch…" he finally spoke.

"You…what? You mean you-"

He nodded. "No one loves me Johnny," he said simply. He spoke so soft, so cold…

I wanted to, so badly, confess my love to him. "But…" was all I was able to force out. What else could I do? My dear St. Jimmy was near his breaking point, and all I could do was sit there and witness it.

He glared at me. "But what Johnny…?" His voice got even softer.

"B-But…" _Am I about to tell him?_ "I-"

"You and Whatsername are different. You guys are practically family. If you haven't noticed, I don't really have anyone. I walk outside the loft and everyone knows who I am, but nobody loves me. I've fucked plenty of people in this city, but not one actually loves me…" He took a deep breath and looked away quickly.

"I love you."

_Shit…!_

He smiled, and possibly blushed too. "Keep the gun. Don't give it to me under any circumstance. I'll see you…later at the loft…" Jimmy got up and walked away, possibly in the direction of the loft.

_Will things be awkward now? Will he even speak of this again? Did I _really_ just stop him from committing suicide?_


	7. Chapter 7: Too Much Too Soon

The next week or so was rough; Jimmy and I couldn't even make eye contact without starting some sort of argument. It could've been something as simple as what appeared to be a dirty look, when really I'd been trying my best not to look at him at all. Sometimes he would accidentally bump into me, setting me off. Or maybe he would purposely bump into me, trying to set me off. But, whatever sort of ruckus he provoked, minutes later he would apologize, remembering how I "saved his life". I defiantly didn't believe that I saved Jimmy's life one bit; all I did was tell him my true feelings.

Argument after argument. Meaningless bickering. At least five times a day. We were both obviously sick of it, and so was Whatsername. I felt worse for her than myself; living with two quarreling gay guys must've been tough to deal with.

You know the old expression: "don't cry over spilt milk"? Well that _literally_ had been our latest fight. Well, we were yelling rather than crying, but the point remains the same. All I did was accidentally drop the milk carton, and Jimmy flipped out on me! I was in the kitchen attempting to make a simple bowl of cereal, while Jimmy sat his lazy ass in a recliner in the next room over. I was pouring my milk, minding my own business, while Jimmy was watching TV. When the carton hit the ground Jimmy called from his chair, "Johnny, what the hell was that?"

Trying to avoid an early-morning fight, I got on my knees to clean the mess up. "Nothing…"

He got up from his throne, walking towards my whereabouts. "That's bull; I heard something." He looked down at me and the white-stained floor. "Wow, nice one Johnny," he sarcastically slurred. "Why the fuck did you spill it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I wanted to deprive the loft of milk," I answered, standing up. "It's not like you're going to be drinking it anyway," I said, pointing to the half-drunken beer can in his hand.

He nodded disappointedly. "You should probably clean that up…"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing, Asshole?" I paused. "If I don't do it, it'll _never_ get done!"

Within a minute of disputing, Whatsername appeared from her bedroom. It was rare for either Jimmy or me to see her morning look. She would usually shower right away, and we never dared to enter a girl's bedroom, so this was a rare sight. She gave both Jimmy and me the nastiest face and urged me to follower her. I stepped over the milky floor and trailed behind her into the nearest room: Jimmy's. The last time I'd been in there was when we hooked up, which brought back all the blurry memories. Every dirty detail flooded into my head, causing me to ignore Whatsername's first few sentences. "Do you really think it's fair for me to wake up, on my only rest day, to the sound of your screaming matches with him?" She was more pissed than I'd ever seen her.

I was about to take my anger out on her, but then realized she was right and didn't deserve to hear my wrath. "I know…it's not fair to you at all and I'm sorry." I paused.

She looked a bit taken aback that I outwardly apologized right away, as opposed to putting up my normal stubborn fight.

"But you know it's Jimmy's fault, right?"

"I know you aggravate him a good amount of the time…Johnny, what's really going on? I mean, I know you guys have the tendency to argue a lot, but it's gotten crazy recently."

It was too early for me to explain all my thoughts to her, so I kept it simple. "You know he's going to apologize once I walk back out, right?"

"You're not getting the point, are you?" She rolled her eyes at my simplicity. "Yes, he'll apologize _for now_. But in a few hours he'll just start another commotion!"

At that point I knew I was going to have to explain the whole story to her. Well, she knew what happened that day with the gun, but I never got the chance to explain anything after that. "Ever since I apparently 'saved his life' he's been doing this. Whatsername, I don't know what to do…"

"…And you told him you love him, right?"

I nodded.

"Well that's the problem! Johnny, your answer is simple. You just need to talk this whole situation out. Figure out what he's feeling. He never gave you a legit response to your confession."

I nodded once again. "Yeah, I have no clue how he felt about that…"

"Well, then there you go!" She immediately went to the door.

"Wait, where're you going?" I asked.

"To get Jimmy. Wait here."

Minutes later the door handled twisted, and in came Jimmy. Whatsername shoved him into the room and locked the door from the outside.

We starred at each other blankly for a few minutes, which seemed like a lifetime. Finally, he spoke. "Hey, I'm sorry about flipping out on you." He paused. "I don't really know why I did…"

I smiled slightly. He was so hot. "It's alright. I'm sorry too."

He looked puzzled at my comment. "What are you sorry for?"

I gulped. I couldn't believe I was bringing it up again. I mean, surely, if Jimmy returned the feelings of love, he would have said something earlier. "For…telling you…I love you…" I forced out.

He smiled. "Don't be sorry. You saved my life."

I was about to intervene but he continued on…

"It's nice to know somebody actually loves me." He blushed, as did I. He got up and went to the door. He tried to pull the door open but failed. "Did she lock us in here?" he asked surprisingly, looking back at me.

I nodded.

"Shit!"

I was shocked too, but happy that Jimmy had no way of escaping from the conversation we were both dreading. "J-Jimmy?"

"Hm?"

"Do…Do you…Do you have any feelings for me? L-Like…more than friends?" I was shaking tremendously and breathing heavily by that point.

He let go of the door handle he'd been gripping onto that whole time. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" He sat right next to me on his bed. It reminded me even more of that night… "Okay Johnny, I think I'm going to be completely honest and blunt about this." Suspense filled the room as I waited for his next comment. "I _don't_ feel that way about you."

I saw that coming, but I was still shocked. Even though I knew he wasn't playing games, I still needed to question his answer. "W-What? Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm sorry."

"But what about me 'saving your life', which, by the way, I don't think I did?"

He sighed. "No, you really did save my life. Even though I don't have any desire to be with you, I'm still flattered. I really am. I'm still glad you feel that way…"

"Really? You're _glad_ I've been wasting my time hoping you would tell me you love me?" I blurted out after realizing the point of this was to stop the tension and fighting. I should have just accepted his answer and left the situation alone. But I guess when you love someone all you want to do is fight for them…

"Well, no…I'm just glad that someone actually cares for me. If you haven't noticed, I don't really have anyone Johnny. I have Whatsername and I have you. Before I met you I only had Whatsername. I walk down the street and girls scream in hopes that I'll blow a kiss. Guys follow me around because they want to be just like me. Actually, they don't even care about being like me; they just want to gain a higher social status by being around me. Parents hide their kids because I'm a 'bad apple'."

I already knew all of the things Jimmy had just said, but I never actually thought about it so deeply until then. Of course I felt bad for him. It was true; he really didn't have anyone, which is why me loving him was probably a huge deal. But I still didn't understand how that was apparent to the current conversation. "So, what's your point?"

He rolled his eyes. "The point is that I can't go out with you. I _need_ you in my life Johnny, as a _friend_, and a relationship would completely ruin that. When Whatsername and I first started getting close, I naturally thought of how sexy she is. But I had to hold all my desires aside because I knew if I went out with her I would lose my one friend. Then when I met you it was even better to have a guy friend too!" He smiled and took a second to breath after his long talk.

"Say no more; I know where this is going Jimmy."

I could just never go out with you because-"

"…You used me," I interrupted. "You used me for your own fun. You knew you would never actually go out with me the whole time."

He laughed sarcastically at my remark. "Excuse me, but I didn't do anything close to using you. I thought you were as drunk as I was that night."

"Well I wasn't. I drank a little but I was no more than a bit tipsy. There's a difference. I knew what I was doing."

"Psht, so, if anything, you're the one who took advantage of me being drunk to have sex."

Was he right about that? Was it true? Was I the one who used him? Either way, my stubborn personality needed to keep fighting. "You know how much I cared about you Jimmy."

"I kind of had an idea that you liked the sex and all, but when you came out and said 'I love you' to me that day, I honestly had no clue." There was a pause. "But I never flirted with you after that one night…"

I chuckled. "That's bull. You kissed me at the lake _and_ you've flirted with me other times." That time I was defiantly the one telling the truth. He _had_ flirted with me quite a bit after the sex.

He looked down and paused. "I did know. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had no idea how badly it would hurt you."

I believed him about that part. He sounded sincere for the first time since that day when he threatened to kill himself. "Well you _did_ hurt me."

"…And I don't know how I can make it up to you and show you how sorry I am," he added in. "Once you told me you loved me, I realized what I did was wrong. I knew the flirting had to stop."

"And so you constantly fight with me instead?" I asked.

"I would take it all back if I could…"

"You know what the sad part is?" I started. "If I _could_ take it back, I _still_ wouldn't. As a matter of fact, I would even let you do it to me again, just for the sake of having you." I wanted to say more, but there was nothing more to say.

Whatsername unlocked the door and walked in nonchalantly. She raised an eyebrow at the unusual silence. "Did you guys work it out?"

I nodded, trying to hold back my tears. "Yupp. Problem solved. Everything's perfect now." I rushed out of the room before either one of them could see a tear shed. I leaned against the wall outside and listened to the two talk.

"How hard were you hard on him?" Whatsername asked to Jimmy.

"I-I tried not to be…" he responded.

"The urologist called when you guy were in here. You're both healthy."


	8. Chapter 8: Conclusion

Story: "Things Have Changed"  
Chapter: 8: "Conclusion"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _Okay, first of all, my apologies for leaving out an Author's Note for the last chapter. I didn't get a chance to thank all the reviewers:_

_JamieOfSuburbia: awe thanks your reviews are always nice!_

_Iseewhatyoudidthere: haha even though I agree that Longview is one of Green Day's best songs, I actually didn't mean for that reference. But thanks!_

_Skylark555: well here's your new chappy :) Thanks for the review_

_Even though Lizsername did not review: thanks for the imaginary review!_

I have some explaining to do…This story is complete. I had this amazing ending in my head and I couldn't wait to write it but…then something happened. I thought of a new fic idea. I know this sounds like a great thing, and it really is, but then I also decided that my new fic would be a sequel to this story. I'm really happy with the new story too, but the only problem is that it ruined my ending to this…

The original ending:

JIMMY'S POV:

Jimmy gets home the next day and Johnny's gone. A letter comes in the mail to Jimmy from Johnny, explaining his reasons for departure and some final words. Jimmy realizes that nobody will ever love him more than Johnny did, so he and Whatsername go to find Johnny with the address on the letter. Johnny's chillen with Will and Tunny when he gets a call from St. Jimmy on his phone. He answers it, and Jimmy starts talking to him. Finally, Jimmy says, "What would you do if I was right behind you?" The two re-unite and Johnny has to explain to his friends that he's gay. They all live happily yaay…

But I don't like that…Well, I do still like it, but this new sequel ruined all of that happy stuff. Instead, Johnny writes Jimmy the letter _before_ he leaves, leaving Jimmy and Whatsername with no way of figuring out his address. And…well, read the sequel to figure out more.

The sequel is called "Coming Clean" and will be posted in about five minutes.

Thanks everyone!

~StJimmyHasSinned.


End file.
